


who owns your heart

by yourlipsarered



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlipsarered/pseuds/yourlipsarered
Summary: “Mambo Marie...” Lilith slowly swirled the name around, ascertaining what it tasted like in her mouth. Who was this mysterious new figure in Zelda’s life and why was Lilith finding herself a little jealous?a light-hearted bantering smut-fluff piece. pre-part 3 and pre-trailer so completely (!) out of context
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	who owns your heart

“Mambo Marie...” Lilith slowly swirled the name around, ascertaining what it tasted like in her mouth. “Sounds sexy.”

Zelda shot her an eyeroll through the mirror’s reflection as she brushed her red locks, ready to wrap it in her all-too-ornate night cap. She raised her brow as she calculated her response, eyes hooded and head tall when she replied: “She is.”

Lilith couldn’t help a chuckle at that, knowing exactly what Zelda was doing. 

Soundlessly except for the brush of her green robe against the bedroom floor, the brunette traded her cozy but distant place against the door to just behind a seated Zelda. 

Already, the affect the Queen of Hell had on her was evident. Goosebumps rose at the nape of her neck as warm hands rest on her silk-covered shoulders, and a shudder that Lilith could feel under her touch when she whispered in her ear.

“Is she _powerful_ , too?” 

“Oh, shut up.” Zelda turns to her lover, dangerously close. A tension is in the air, playful and wanting.

At that, Lilith merely blinked rapidly and feigned innocence. “But I thought you were enjoying this foreplay?”

Zelda reached for Lilith with both her arms, pulling her down for lips to crash together; her brown hair veiled them both, for a moment, for a _glorious_ moment before they parted.

Just when Lilith thought she’d won their little lover’s banter, Zelda responds with a hum. “Mmm, not as powerful as you my love.”

“Now Zelda, let’s not state the obvious,” Lilith responds with an eyeroll of her own (perhaps a little Zelda is rubbing off on her after all). And in one swift movement, Zelda stands and has her arm around her Queen’s waist, kissing her dizzy. Lilith gladly obliged with a grin, lightly biting on Zelda’s bottom lip that made her moan.

It was the dance of two drunk lovers - on each other’s scent, the urgency of the other’s touch, and on the titillating feeling of mild jealousy and the possessiveness that came with it.

Lilith had the reins (as Zelda intended to hand over, though subtly enough for Lilith to feel like she’d earned it), ruining hair that was marvelous mere minutes ago. Not that Zelda cared, core growing wetter with every touch, tug, nip and moan. Already, Zelda’s own floral robe pooled at her feet and a shoulder was exposed for Lilith to dig her teeth in; hard, at first, but licking it to soothe before making her way up to her neck. Lilith’s hand wandered along the curve of Zelda’s hips, up, up, until she was able to squeeze a breast in her hand. Both let out a sound, merged by their mutual arousal. 

The brunette led the other to the edge of the bed, reluctantly trading away a kiss for a perfect view of Zelda undone. Panting, barely clothed except for a disheveled nightgown that failed at keeping her top half modest, eyes attentive as she looked up at Lilith.

She made sure Zelda was watching, but didn’t allow her to touch, as much as she loved how the other’s hand made her way up from her inner thigh intending to explore a more sacred place. When their eyes met, blue eyes glued green to herself and herself only as she untied her robe. Painfully slow, knot came undone, then a shoulder revealed, nipples hard against the soft material. 

“Lilith...” escaped Zelda’s lips. It rest in the air - a plea, an expression of her want. It begged yet demanded, firm yet like a whimper. The duality of the High Priestess, whose more submissive side Lilith prided in bearing witness to.

The approval warmed Lilith right in her abdomen, and when robe revealed all of herself in her naked glory, she saw the awe in the other’s eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” Zelda spoke, attempting again to touch and, again, being denied it. 

Lilith bent down with a smile, ready to kiss her for the compliment, yet followed with: “Not as beautiful as your new _girlfriend_ though, I can imagine...” 

“For Lilith’s sake!” Zelda was exasperated, though she wouldn’t deny that she was finding this all too amusing. “Are you jealous, My Queen?”

“I am nothing of the sort!”

Zelda shrugs, “Well, forgive my inquiry. I thought I’d ask since we’re having this conversation while your vagina is mere inches from my face.”

Lilith grins. “Forgive me for being a curious lady. Even at the most...inopportune of moments.”

“Enough of that.” Permission or not, Zelda lay her hands on Lilith’s stomach. She scratched lightly, successfully shutting the other up while she was at it. Soon, the redhead’s mouth was on her breast, sucking to her heart’s content. Zelda knew she had her when a hand found its way in her hair, pulling her closer.

“Mmm,” the brunette hummed, pushing her own legs up into the bed that she may straddle the other’s lap. Zelda remain upright, quite enjoying her time paying her lover’s breasts much needed attention.

“Tell me what you want, my love.” Zelda says in the deep voice she knew Lilith was always weak for. “Tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

You, was the answer at the top of Lilith’s head. But that was a conversation for another day. So she settled for: “F-fingers. I want you inside me...”

“Good,” Zelda praised, slipping a hand in between Lilith’s legs when she lift herself slightly for better access. The redhead made sure to brush her knuckles against her sensitive clit, eliciting a gasp, before feeling her wetness fully. 

“All this for me?” Zelda whispered, and Lilith had to hold on to the other’s shoulders in case she lost her balance when she nodded. 

Zelda slipped in two fingers easily, and already Lilith’s hips were bucking wildly from the contact. The redhead used her free hand to hold her by the waist, encouraging her, while her other hand went to work. Her palm was flat to allow a delicious amount of pressure to the other’s clit, and the faster Zelda went the louder Lilith’s moans. And the harder Zelda bit right at her neck, leaving marks that would stay until they had to part again as a reminder. 

“That’s it, darling, just like that,” Zelda says. Lilith could feel herself getting closer, but she had the mind to pull back to watch Zelda watch her come.

The way Zelda regarded her - breathing deeply with her, with a lust deep in her eyes, like she could come at the mere sight of Lilith’s arousal. “Zelda I-...”

“Come for me darling,” a demand, firm.

And she did, with a moan that ripped itself from deep in her throat, back arched and head to the heavens that she fell from.

“Fuck.” The world was drawled out, long enough ‘til the stars left Lilith’s sky blue eyes. Zelda peppered her chest with kisses, holding her in her arms, and when she was sure the other could hold herself up, she lapped at the fingers where Lilith’s desire glistened. 

To get her bearings back, the brunette kissed Zelda deeply, tasting herself on her tongue. She shift her weight so that Zelda was on her back, and she on top. Lilith kissed with a fervour, a haste - thanking and eager to reciprocate.

Lilith reached out for Zelda’s hands with her own, interlocking fingers to raise Zelda’s arms over her head. She looked beautiful, with her hair sprawled out behind her like a halo, like an angel, and Lilith could swear that Zelda, amidst squirming below her, was glowing like one. 

Lilith sighed, “Zelda, you gorgeous creature...” and with one final kiss she ventured down the valley of her chest, followed the way it ebbed and flowed, up and down with Zelda’s heavy breathing. She pulled down what was left of Zelda’s garment until she was naked then latched on to a pert nipple, and Zelda realized how badly she needed it, this, Lilith on top of her, Lilith fucking her, Lilith, Lilith, Lilith...

By now, Zelda was absolutely vibrating with want, trying to buck her hips, desperate to be touched where she needed it most. Lilith sensed it, smiling to herself that she got her to the very edge, the brink of delirium. 

Poor thing; she needn’t torture her any further. Lilith’s hand remained above, the other going below, mouth releasing her breast with a pop to look at Zelda’s face when she teased her sensitive clit, firmly, finally...

“I— I need, please Lilith,” Zelda pleads, fighting the urge to flutter her eyes shut.

“Does she touch you like I do?”

Zelda, practically gasping for air, exasperatedly replies “I told you, we haven’t...”

“Do you want her to?” Lilith interrupts, and though she had a confident hand - moving inside Zelda and pushing on the spot that makes her lover go wild - her eyes betrayed, soft and searching. Curious, if anything, but also hoping...

It’s not that she was possessive of Zelda’s love, nor desperate to be the sole owner of her heart, but damn her to hell if she didn’t admit she wants Zelda to love her _best_. 

“Darling,” Zelda cooed, releasing a hand from Lilith’s grip carefully to tuck brown locks behind her ear and tenderly cup her face. “I only want you,” she whispered, sincerely. 

And Lilith believed her. 

Zelda leaned in for a kiss, but couldn’t help a moan against her mouth when Lilith thrust fingers deep inside her. Just when Zelda thought it couldn’t get any more pleasurable, Lilith shifted her position, descending until her tongue was on Zelda’s clit, her hand never ceasing its thrusts inside her. 

It was all too much. Zelda spread her legs wide for her lover, both hands now free and in Lilith’s curls. “Gods, Lilith... _Lilith_ , _**fuck**_.”

And a good fucking was what she got. Lilith was attentive, sure to match a thrust to a flick of the tongue, sure to make Zelda come in the best possible way. 

“I’m close, Lilith. So close, so so...” she didn’t make it to the end of her sentence when pleasure spread through her like wildfire, grip tight in the other’s hair and eyes shut tight when she came. Lilith didn’t let up, however, maintaining her pace and blurring the line between first and second orgasm. The room was filled with a slew of cusses of ecstasy. 

When the brunette felt the other’s second wave die down, Lilith retrieved her fingers and licked them clean before lapping up what was left between Zelda’s legs in the most gentle of ways.

“Come here...” Zelda’s voice was barely a whisper. Lilith crawled up beside her, kissing her flushed cheek and tucking her head in her neck. 

“Was that good?” Lilith asked, and never had Zelda heard such an innocence in her voice. 

“The best.”

Both felt a peace in the silence. Zelda was playing with her hair, Lilith drew circles on Zelda’s stomach. They felt like the only two people on Earth.

Zelda broke the silence first. “Lilith-“ It was abrupt, as if she was chasing the name before it could disappear. 

“Mmm?” 

Another bout of quiet, but Zelda braved through the butterflies in her chest and turned Lilith’s chin that they may be face to face.

Softly, even as the words carried the weight of the world and more, the redhead says. “I love you.”

Lilith beamed. _Mambo Marie who?_

Finally, Lilith knew just who held Zelda’s heart. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil piece of sexy times before we are hit with the Part 3 Storm! wanted the MS ship to sail before then 😂
> 
> please feel free to scream at me on twitter @strapchett or right here via kudos and comments! 
> 
> also I’m looking for a beta reader cause a) i‘m a typo-hoe and b) would love to improve on my writing as well! not working on anything atm but would love to have someone to reach out to when I do! hmu wherever if you're interested :>


End file.
